This study will identify and characterize the influence of the ovulatory cycle and associated hormonal changes in HIV viremia, shedding of human papilloma virus, lymphocyte subsets and the presence of immune globulins in cervical secretions. The GCRC will be used as one of two sites for outpatient gynecological exams on 15 HIV infected women in 4 outpatient visits per woman. Colposcopy will be performed on all of the women, and a subset of women who opt for the optional endometrial biopsy will have that test performed.